


what happens in vegas

by aurora_chiroptera



Series: Magnus, Catarina, Ragnor Chronicles (stories stand alone) [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Families of Choice, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: What happens in Vegas, doesn't always stay in Vegas, especially when you get drunk with your friends.





	what happens in vegas

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Regrets over last nights alcohol consumption not only because of the hangover. Did I really say that? Oh my god they're going to hate me now or think I'm ridiculous. (Spoiler: They don't.)

"I think dogs should vote," Ragnor said, staring into his whiskey. He was sitting sideways in his chair, but Magnus was currently upside down on the couch and Catarina was laying on the floor, so he thought he was doing pretty well, all things considered.

"That's your great confession?" Catarina asked, grabbing a pillow Magnus had knocked to the floor and using it to smack Ragnor's legs. "Booo! Share something juicy!"

"Why do I have to go first?" Ragnor whined, trying to grab the offending pillow. "Magnus always has better stories."

"We know that's not true," Magnus said. Ragnor didn't know how Magnus wasn't nauseous hanging upside down. "My sweet little peapod, Cat and I have lived with you. We've seen the epic horrors of your affairs."

Ragnor downed the rest of his drink, buying himself time and courage. "You remember the road trip we took in the 1970s?"

"Mostly," Magnus tried to right himself but ended up sprawled on the couch.

"And that I went missing in Los Vegas for a few days?"

"Thank goodness you sent messages, we were going to destroy the city trying to find you," Catarina hummed, holding the pillow to her chest.

"I was dealing with the fallout of accidentally getting married," Ragnor summoned the whiskey bottle only to see it was empty. He tried for the vodka next.

"What?!" Catarina sat bolt upright and Magnus fell off the couch.

"Didn't work, we're still legally married," Ragnor said, getting some vodka in his cup. "I call her from time to time. She does Elvis impersonations now. She's a warlock, so she's very good at them."

Catarina held up her glass and Ragnor sloshed some in, only a bit landing on Catarina. She knocked it back, and glanced over at Magnus who was sulking on the floor beside her. "Look what you've done! He's sad he wasn't the first of us to get married."

"Weren't you engaged for most of the nineteenth century? He shouldn't be too unprepared," Ragnor pointed out, rolling his eyes. But he did watch Magnus with some concern. "You okay down there?"

"I miss Alec." Was Magnus' response.

"You saw him a few hours ago," Catarina said, patting Magnus' shoulder clumsily. "He's watching Madzie. Heeeeeeeyyyyyy when are you two gonna have babies?"

As Catarina and Magnus descended into some drunken bickering, Ragnor thought he might just have missed these two idiots.

The next morning, Ragnor woke up and was reminded that warlocks could, in fact, be hungover. The last time he had been he woke up married. Reaching out a hand to grab his phone, Ragnor groaned at the message he saw:

Accident Wife  
i received the weirdest call this morning  
apparently the high warlock of alicante is looking for an elvis impersonator for a party  
wtf did you tell him????

Ah. He might just regret the things he said last night. Rolling over, Ragnor decided that was his sign it was time to go back to sleep.


End file.
